


Easy Adoration

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: I Swear Fealty To You [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa 'The Commander' Woods. Lawyer in training. Mixed Martial Arts specialist. Whipped Girlfriend. Lexa doesn't mind the teasing from her, or Clarke's, friends though because she might be wrapped around her girlfriend's little finger but she figures there's nowhere better to be anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unexpected Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922096) by [DisguisedasInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent). 



> This exists in the same universe as 'The Unexpected Kiss' and is a sequel to that piece.

Raven looked up from her notebook at the sound of approaching footsteps and grimaced as she watched Lexa grip the back of Clarke’s chair, bend at the waist, and press her lips to the woman’s pale cheek. “You two are actually disgusting,” she commented with a roll of her eyes and a playful grimace. “You do know that, right?”

Clarke grinned, her pale pink lips lifting at the corners and her lips pulled back to reveal a flash of white teeth, as a flush spread across her cheeks. “Uhuh,” she mumbled, “like you and Finn are any better.”

“At least we don’t get all gross with one another in the middle of the library.” Raven said with a pointed lift of her eyebrow.

A soft chuckle escaped Lexa’s mouth as she moved to slip into the spare chair at Clarke’s side. “That’s only because Finn wouldn’t be caught dead in the library unless he’s got a paper due in two hours.” 

“Semantics,” Raven murmured with a dismissive wave of her head, “I’m not going to let you use your reverse psychology to escape from this ribbing Miss Woods.”

Lexa lifted her shoulders into a shrug before opening her mouth to reply. “It’d probably be a lot more effective if I cared about the ribbing at all.”

“One day I’m going to work out how ‘The Commander’ can be such a sap.” Raven replied, letting a devious smile cover her mouth as she continued. “Or exactly what our Princess has done to wrap you around her little finger.”

“She’s been at the forefront of my heart since before I can remember,” Lexa said, her voice soft and tentative, “you’d have to go back a long time to find out why.”

“Ugh.” Raven groaned as she ran her hand over her face. “Can you two be any more like soulmates?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke commented as she leaned sideways to rest her chin on Lexa’s shoulder, “what do you say Baby, should we be even more mushy in front of Raven?”

Lexa hummed thoughtfully for a moment as if she were running the idea through her mind before twisting in her chair to drop a series of kisses across Clarke’s cheeks, her nose, and her forehead. “Why not?” The dark haired woman chuckled gleefully, “I don’t see a downside at all.”

A bark of laughter escaped Clarke’s mouth as Raven pretended to gag on the other side of the table. “Sorry Rae,” Clarke laughed, “you make it far too easy to mess with you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Raven mumbled with a wave of her hand.

“Anyway, now that you’re here to guard my stuff from Raven,” Clarke said throwing a pointed look across the table at the dark haired mechanical engineering student, “I’m off to find coffee. Do you want anything Lex?”

“A latte?” The dark haired woman pondered aloud. “Maybe a mocha? Anything with an extra espresso shot.”

“Something sweet with enough caffeine to make even the dead wake up, got it.” Clarke chuckled as she shuffled her chair backwards and levered herself upright using Lexa’s shoulder. “Do you want anything Rae?”

“Anything less likely to give me diabetes than the two of you.” Raven replied with a playful waggle of her eyebrows.

“Right,” Clarke drawled bending down to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek as she held Raven’s gaze. “I’ll be back soon Baby.” 

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone.” Lexa replied tilting her head back to accept the kiss that Clarke leaned in to plant on her waiting lips.

“Seriously?” Raven groaned. “You two are gross.”


End file.
